Good Intentions
by alyssialui
Summary: George steals Angelina's bag but with good intentions. George/Angelina. Hogwarts.


_A/N: George steals Angelina's bag but with good intentions. George/Angelina. RxR. FxF._

_Submission for:_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **Speed Drabble_

_**Represent That Character! Challenge II**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>"Where is my Quidditch bag, George Weasley!" Angelina screamed as she chased the aforementioned twin about the room. He screamed like a little girl as her hands clawed at his shirt, which was just always out of reach.<p>

Fred, who was lying on the Gryffindor common room couch, peaked his head over the back to watch the chase. He grinned before teasing, "Someone certainly woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

Angelina growled, cornering George who quickly ducked under her hands and ran to the other side of the room. She screamed, "You would too if your Quidditch bag was missing with all your stuff in it. I know you had it last, George. You were looking to borrow my gloves."

"Now what would he be doing with your gloves, Angelina? His hands are way bigger than yours," Fred said while getting off the couch. He grabbed one of her hands and pressed his palm against hers and extended their fingers. "See?"

Angelina fumed and snatched her hand away. "How should I know! I just know I can't find it and he had it last." She turned back to George and chased him about again.

She had cornered him again, this time between a bookcase and a red armchair by the window. He held his hands before his chest placatingly as Angelina looked at him with murder in her eyes. She held her wand directly at his chest, "Now, are you going to tell me where my bag is, Weasley?"

George chuckled nervously, "Now, Angelina, let's not be hasty. What do you need the bag for right now? We don't have practice again until tomorrow morning."

Angelina screamed, "My Potions homework and text book are in that bag, because I had to work on it last night while we were at the pitch. I need to finish it."

George looked scared now and shot his twin a look. "Oh Ange," Fred said, drawing her attention. "I think George really doesn't have it. Let's go check the pitch. Maybe it's still there."

Angelina scowled before lowering her wand and walking with Fred out of the common room. Fred looked back and mouthed to his twin, 'Fix this!'

* * *

><p>The door to the common room burst open as Angelina stomped through. Everyone looked at her but she just glared back and shouted at them to mind their own business. "George Weasley!" she shrieked. He wasn't there anymore and Angelina needed her homework.<p>

George bounded down the boys' dorms steps, her bag draped over his shoulder. He froze as their eyes met, then her eyes strayed to her bag. "You did have it!" she screamed before rushing him.

He held out his hands again, "Now, Angelina, I can explain."

She snatched her bag and said, "You'll have time to explain after I-"

She stopped short as she pulled out her gloves. They were different somehow. They were red now, the leather thicker than she remembered and there was gold stitching along the edges.

She looked at George increduluosly who just shrugged and said, "I noticed they were getting kind of ratty. So I thought I'd do something nice and fix them. I fixed the leather. The gold threading is a nice touch to go along with the red. And I even cast and impervious charm on them so they won't get wet."

Angelina just stood their in shock as he spoke. She slowly put on the gloves, flexing her fingers in the warm material. They were amazing and they felt great. Then she threw her arms around his neck, her bag dropping to the floor forgotten. She gave him a kiss on the cheek before saying, "That was really thoughtful, George. Thank you."

George blushed and said, "No biggie." Then he held out his hand, "Now how about I take you out for a 'I'm sorry I stole your bag' date."

Angelina rolled her eyes but was smiling all the same. "You mean breakfast?"

George walked with her out of the common room and said, "It's the best meal of the day, Ange. It's the only time you can get toast and jelly at the same time."


End file.
